Le Secret de la Nouvelle Tare Académie
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Reality fic ! Douze candidats enfermés dans un château. Un seul gagnant à l'arrivée. Vous votez pour éliminer des candidats. Un prime chaque vendredi. Une quotidienne tous les jours. *EN STAND-BY*
1. Premier prime 21 août 2009

_Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'en ai marre de toute cette merde qui passe à la télé – je parle bien sûr de la télé-« réalité » ( je ne regarde pas – mais je l'ai fait il y a quelques années *honte* – mais bon, c'est tout de même soûlant ). Alors bon, au lieu de défoncer ma télé à coups de tongs, j'ai préféré écrire cette fic tout sauf sérieuse qui parodie ces soi-disant divertissements. Ça sera souvent bête, parfois méchant, mais bon, n'est-ce pas le but de la parodie, faire rire aux dépends des autres ?_

_Il y aura des primes, des quotidiennes ( sauf problèmes dû à l'actualité et qui empêcheraient la diffusion de ces épisodes ), des nominations et donc des votes du public ( et dans le cas présent, des lecteurs )._

_Pour rendre plus « crédible » la chose, les âges des personnages ne sont pas respectés, sinon ils auraient presque tous le même âge... Et Ron et Ginny se retrouvent jumeaux parce que j'avais envie._

* * *

*musique toute pourrie qui veut se faire passer pour un tube*

12 candidats enfermés dans un château où personne ne peut rentrer sans avoir les clefs.

*musique toujours aussi nulle*

Des tonnes de caméras – dont une dans la cuvette des toilettes.

*musique toujours horripilante*

Encore plus de micros que dans l'immeuble du Watergate.

*musique qui tape sur les nerfs*

Un jacuzzi avec plein de bulles dedans ( sinon ça n'en serait pas un ).

*musique qui rend cinglé*

C'est « Le Secret de la Nouvelle Tare Académie »

*fin de la musique la plus naze qui n'a jamais été créée*

* * *

**Svet' Lafolle :** Bonsoir mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, les chiens, les chats, les poissons rouges !

.

*applaudissements nourris*

.

Bienvenue pour ce premier prime de la toute nouvelle émission à succès de TV-Merdouille : « Le Secret de la Nouvelle Tare Académie ».

Quel est le principe de cette émission ? Il est très simple, douze candidats vont être enfermés dans un château durant le temps qu'il faudra. Là, ils suivront des cours donnés par des professeurs reconnus et appréciés. Chaque semaine, les profs nomineront l'élève qu'ils considèreront comme le plus faible. Un autre candidat sera nominé par vous, les téléspectlecteurs. Puis, vous départagerez entre les deux nominés. Et lors du prime suivant, un des deux quittera le château définitivement.

Et chose très importante, les candidats n'auront pas de baguette, ni aucun moyen pour communiquer avec l'extérieur. Il devront vivre comme des Moldus durant tout leur séjour au château.

.

*youhou de joie accompagnés d'applaudissements*

.

Ce soir vous découvrirez les douze candidats au travers de petits sujets filmés dans l'intimité de leur famille ou cercle d'amis. Mais avant cela, faisons connaissance avec le château, élément central et lieu de vie des candidats.

.

*jingle crétin*

.

**Voix-off :** C'est au cœur de l'Écosse que ce trouve le château de Poudlard. Haut-lieu d'apprentissage de la magie jusqu'à peu, il a été vendu à la production de TV-Merdouille après que le directeur de l'établissement, le très apprécié Albus Dumbledore ait donné sa démission pour ouvrir un magasin de bonbons au citron. Avec son parc immense et son lac privatif, c'est le cadre idéal pour un programme de cette envergure. Mais voyons un peu l'intérieur, où nombre de pièces ont été condamnées parce que c'était trop grand.

Tout d'abord, la Grande Salle. Pièce conviviale par excellence, c'est ici que se réuniront les candidats pour prendre leurs repas en commun. C'est aussi dans cette pièce que les élèves apprendrons lesquels d'entre eux seront nominés et chialeront comme des madeleines parce qu'ils... Hum, je m'égare.

Ensuite, la cuisine. Autrefois habitat naturel des elfes de maison, cette pièce à entièrement été repensée pour pouvoir être utilisée par des sorciers. Chacun devra mettre la main à la patte.

Les chambres. Au nombre de deux, elles accueilleront chacune six candidats. La chambre rouge sera celle des filles, la verte, celle des garçons.

La salle de bain. Commune à tous les candidats, elle contient une très grande douche dans laquelle peuvent tenir trois ou quatre personnes simultanément.

Et enfin, les salle de classe. Elles aussi sont au nombre de deux. Pendant que six élèves suivront un cours dans l'une, les six autres suivront un cours différent dans l'autre.

.

*jingle crétin*

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Maintenant que nous en avons appris un peu plus sur le château, découvrons les deux premiers candidats.

.

*jingle niais*

.

*une jeune femme blonde et pulpeuse apparaît à l'écran. Elle est assise sur un lit rempli de peluches, dans une chambre aux murs roses*

**La blonde :** Bonjour, je suis Lavande. J'ai dix-neuf ans et je voudrais devenir mannequin.

Depuis toujours, on me dit que je suis belle et que je devrais me présenter à des élections de miss, mais j'ai toujours refusé, parce que je suis trop gentille et je ne veux pas foutre la honte aux autres qui paraîtraient forcément très moche à côté de moi.

Mes passion dans la vie sont : les vêtements, les garçons, le maquillage, les garçons, faire la fête, les garçons, moi, les garçons et encore les garçons.

J'ai eu mon premier petit-ami à trois ans mais je l'ai largué parce qu'il ne savait pas s'habiller.

J'espère bien gagner cette émission et devenir célèbre.

Et je n'ai qu'un chose à dire : attention à vous les garçons, j'arrive !

.

*jingle niais*

.

*un jeune homme arrose une plante sur une terrasse*

**Le jeune homme :** Euh, bonjour. Je m'appelle Neville.

**Une vieille dame :** Neville ! N'oublie pas le géranium dentu !

**Neville :** C'était ma grand-mère. C'est elle qui m'a élevé après que mes parents aient été agressés et torturés par des Mangemorts. Elle peut paraître un peu dure comme ça, mais elle est vraiment très gentil.

**Voix-off :** Pouvez-vous nous parler un peu de vous. Ce n'est pas votre grand-mère qui participe à l'émission.

**Neville :** Excusez-moi. Alors, j'ai vingt-deux ans et je suis botaniste. J'aimerais, si possible, enseigner d'ici quelques années. Si j'ai choisi de participer au « Secret de la Nouvelle Tare Académie », c'est pour essayer de vaincre ma timidité.

.

*jingle niais*

*applaudissements*

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Et voici, Lavande et Neville.

.

*applaudissements*

.

Commençons par Lavande. Heureuse d'être sur ce plateau, ce soir ?

**Lavande** **:** Oui, je sens que je vais bientôt être plus connue que Celestina Moldubec.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Merci pour cette réponse. Neville ? Même question.

**Neville :** Ben, y'a quand même beaucoup de monde qui me regarde, c'est impressionnant.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Vous pouvez allez vous asseoir.

Maintenant, découvrons qui sont les mystérieux professeurs précédemment évoqués et les matières qu'ils enseigneront.

.

*jingle pourrave*

.

Je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit, les professeurs. Minerva McGonagall, la célèbre tenancière du cabaret « Chez Minie » qui enseignera le transformisme.

**Minerva :** Bonsoir.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Severus Snape, le grand-chef cuisinier du restaurant trois étoiles, « Au Délice de Salazar » qui donnera des leçons culinaires.

**Severus :** 'soir.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Pomona Chourave qui, je le sens, devrait bien s'entendre avec Neville et apprendra aux élèves à tailler, biner, griffer, mouiller, arroser. Et bien sûr, je parle de jardinage, n'allez pas imaginer autre chose.

**Pomona :** Bonsoir !

**Svet' Lafolle :** Et enfin, Remus Lupin, membre imminent de la troupe des Joyeux Maraudeurs, a abandonné James Potter et Peter Pettigrew _(1)_ pour venir apprendre l'art du théâtre aux candidats.

**Remus :** Bonsoir tout le monde !

**Svet' Lafolle :** Et maintenant, voici la présentation de quatre nouveaux candidats.

.

*jingle niais*

.

**Voix-off :** Ici, dans le petit village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, vivent un frère et une sœur, inséparables. Ils...

**Hystérique rousse : **Dégage pauvre naze ! Regarde ce que tu as fait à ma robe, abruti !

**Rouquin mignon :** Mais Ginny, je n'ai pas fait exprès. Laisse-moi réparer ça.

**Ginny :** Non, tu ne touches à rien !

**Voix-off :** Excusez-moi, je suis envoyé par la production du « Secret de la Nouvelle Tare Académie » pour votre sujet de présentation...

**Ginny :** Ah oui, c'est vrai. Vous m'excusez, je vais me changer vu que mon imbécile de frère a renversé son thé sur ma robe.

**Rouquin trop chou :** Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas fait exprès.

**Voix-off :** Vous êtes Ron ?

**Rouquin craquant :** Oui, c'est moi.

**Voix-off :** Alors nous allons commencer avec vous.

**Ron :** D'accord. Et bien, je suis Ron. J'ai vingt ans et je suis Gardien dans l'équipe de réserve des Canons de Chudley.

**Ginny **_( qui revient juste ) _**:** Et c'est un idiot. Moi, je suis Ginny, la seule fille d'une famille de sept enfants. J'ai vingt ans et je suis Poursuiveuse remplaçante chez les Harpies de Holyhead. Et j'ai une vraie personnalité contrairement à l'idiot qui me sert de jumeau.

**Ron :** Hey ! C'est pas vrai, _j'ai _une personnalité.

**Voix-off : **Euh, je crois que je vais vous laisser, moi...

.

*jingle niais*

.

**Voix-off :** Toujours à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, nous nous rendons chez Luna, une fraîche jeune fille. Je crois que c'est ici.

*désigne une habitation particulièrement...bizarre*

**Jeune femme blonde avec des radis aux oreilles :** Bonjour monsieur l'intervieweur. Bonjour monsieur qui tient l'espèce d'appareil photo. Vous avez l'air perdu, c'est sans doute à cause des nargoles.

**Voix-off :** Euh... C'est quoi des nargoles ? Et au fait, vous êtes Luna ?

**Petite blonde rêveuse :** Oui, c'est moi. Et les nargoles sont des créatures invisibles qui entre dans la tête par les oreilles et qui brouillent l'esprit.

**Voix-off : **Ah, ok...

**Luna : **Vous voulez boire du jus de ravegourde ? C'est mon père qui le fait, c'est très bon. Et il paraît que le Ronflak Cornu en raffole.

**Voix-off :** Pourquoi pas. Vous en profiterez pour vous présenter aux téléspectlecteurs.

*Luna et l'intervieweur s'asseyent et la jeune femme sert des verres d'un liquide violet*

**Luna :** Je suis Luna, mais les gens m'appellent souvent Loufoca parce qu'ils pensent que je suis bizarre. J'ai vingt ans et je suis journaliste pour le Chicaneur. Si je participe à cette émission, c'est parce que j'espère m'y faire des amis.

.

*jingle niais*

.

**Blondinet mignon mais agressif :** Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à entrer dans ma chambre.

**Voix-off :** C'est votre mère qui nous a dit de venir ici.

**Blondinet qui s'adoucit à l'évocation de sa maman :** Ah, d'accord. Attendez deux minutes que j'ai fini de me coiffer.

.

*dix minutes plus tard*

.

**Blondinet plein de charme :** Je présume que je dois me présenter. Alors je suis Draco, j'ai vingt-quatre ans. J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans cette magnifique propriété parce que mon père est riche. D'ailleurs, je ne fais rien d'autre que de vivre en dépensant son argent. Je ne supporte pas les pauvres, les *BIP*_(2)_, je...

.

*encore dix minutes*

.

...et enfin, j'espère que les autres candidats seront tous de riches Sang-Pur, sinon je quitte le plateau illico.

**Voix-off :** Merci.

.

*jingle niais*

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Et voici, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Draco !

.

*applaudissements plus cris hystériques quand arrive Draco*

.

Un de vous a-t-il une déclaration à faire ?

**Draco :** J'aime pas les roux.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Charmant... Et maintenant, une petite page de publicité.

.

*retour de la musique pourrie du début de l'émission*

.

_-Maman, je peux avoir un bonbon ?_

_-Zacharias, tu en as déjà mangé assez pour aujourd'hui._

_-Juste un, s'il te plait !_

_-Bon, d'accord, tiens._

_-Beurk, poubelle. Je ne mangerai plus jamais de bonbons._

_« Les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, prenez le risque à chaque bouchée »_

.

_Marre de vos vieux vêtements informes ? _

_Envie d'être à la pointe de la mode ?_

_Votre femme menace de vous quitter si vous ne changez pas de look ?_

_Venez vous habiller chez Gaichiffon._

_Gaichiffon, ouvert du lundi au samedi, de 9h à 19h sans interruption._

_Gaichiffon, sur le Chemin de Traverse, en face de la Gringotts._

.

*musique encore et toujours*

.

**Svet' Lafolle : **Nous voilà de retour sur le plateau du « Secret de la Nouvelle Tare Académie ».

Si vous nous rejoignez juste maintenant, laissez-moi vous présenter les six premiers candidats.

Lavande, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Draco.

.

*applaudissements*

.

Et tout de suite, découvrons trois autres candidats.

.

*jingle niais*

.

**Jeune femme brune à la chevelure emmêlée :** Oh, bonjour, vous devez être l'équipe du « Secret de la Nouvelle Tare Académie ».

**Voix-off : **Oui, c'est nous.

**Brunette :** Entrez donc, je vous ai préparé du thé et des biscuits. Au fait, je suis Hermione et j'ai dix-sept ans.

Je vous présente mes parents qui sont moldus. Je suis très fière de mes origines malgré le fait que certaines personnes me voient comme inférieure. C'est d'ailleurs de mes parents que j'ai appris la tolérance.

Je suis très active dans la lutte contre l'esclavage des elfes de maison. J'ai d'ailleurs créé une association à cet effet : la S.A.L.E.

Je suis aussi une fervente lectrice qui aime à s'isoler dans un coin pour lire au calme – d'ailleurs, les livres sont mes seuls véritables amis. J'espère que les autres candidats respecteront cela.

.

*jingle niais*

.

*un groupe de jeunes femmes plutôt bruyantes*

**Nunuche 1 :** Et là, Cédric a enlevé son T-shirt.

**Nunuche 2, 3 et 4 :** Kyyyyaaaa !!!

**Voix-off :** Excusez-moi, je cherche une certaine Marietta.

**Nunuche 2 :** C'est moi.

**Voix-off :** Je suis envoyé par la production du « Secret de la Nouvelle Tare Académie ».

**Les quatre nunuches :** Kyyyyaaaa !!!

**Voix-off : **Est-ce que vous pourriez vous présenter aux téléspectlecteurs, s'il vous plait ?

**Marietta :** Je m'appelle Marietta et j'ai dix-sept ans. J'aime discuter avec mes amies. D'ailleurs, je vais vous les présenter.

*désignant nunuche 1*

Voici, Cho.

*montrant nunuche 3 et 4*

Et voici, les jumelles Parvati et Padma.

**Voix-off :** Euh, autre chose sur vous ?

**Marietta :** Je vous ai dit que j'aime discuter avec mes amies ?

**Voix-off : **Oui.

**Marietta :** Alors, non, il n'y a rien d'autre.

.

*jingle niais*

.

*un homme très séduisant ouvre la porte*

**Homme fatal :** Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. Sirius pour vous servir.

**Voix-off :** Enchanté. Une petite présentation, peut-être ?

**Sirius : **Bien sûr. Je suis âgé de trente-deux ans. Je suis, depuis peu, dresseur d'hippogriffes. Avant, j'ai été Auror, mais j'ai été contraint à abandonner mon travail et à m'isoler du monde durant une douzaine d'années. Alors depuis que je suis sorti de mon isolement, je fais tout pour faire de nouvelles rencontres et cette émission me semble le moyen parfait pour cela.

.

*jingle niais*

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Hum, il est sexy celui-ci... Oups, nous sommes à l'antenne. Et bien accueillez Hermione, Marietta et Sirius !

.

*hurlements hystériques, petites culottes et soutiens-gorges qui volent et évanouissement*

.

**Sirius :** Calmez-vous mesdemoiselles, il y en aura pour tout le monde. Et vous aussi, messieurs. *clin d'œil coquin*

**Svet' Lafolle :** Bien, reprenons le cours de l'émission, il reste encore trois derniers candidats à vous présenter très chers téléspectlecteurs.

.

*jingle niais*

.

**Jeune fille douce **_(chantonnant )_ **:** Un jour, mon prince viendra, un jour il me dira,...

**Voix-off : **Hannah ?

**Jeune fille toute mimi : **Oui, c'est moi.

**Voix-off :** C'est pour « Le Secret de la Nouvelle Tare Académie ». Une petite présentation ?

**Hannah :** Oh, bien sûr. Alors, je m'appelle Hannah, j'ai vingt-et-un ans et je suis étudiante en Médicomagie. J'écris des poèmes d'amour où je parle de l'homme idéal et je collectionne les poupées en porcelaines.

J'aimerais bien rencontrer mon Prince Charmant sur cette émission.

.

*jingle niais*

.

*un beau garçon fait de la musculation*

.

**Beau gosse**_ (parlant tout seul )_** :** Hum, je suis le plus fort, avec ça, toutes les meilleures équipes de Quidditch du pays me supplieront de signer chez elles.

_( se regardant dans un miroir )_ Oh, Cormac, tu es le plus beau ! _( embrasse son reflet )_ Tu vas rendre dingue toutes les filles avec cette belle gueule. À peine majeur et déjà un vrai sex-symbol national.

**Voix-off**_ ( chuchotant à l'adresse du cameraman )_** :** Je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il nous faut.

.

*jingle niais*

.

**Jeune homme décoiffé :** Entrez.

**Voix-off :** Voudriez-vous vous présenter aux téléspectlecteurs de TV-Merdouille ?

**Hérisson humain :** Bien sûr. Je m'appelle Harry, j'ai dix-huit ans et je suis élève Auror.

J'ai choisi cette formation, car ma mère a été tuée par des Mangemorts_ (3)_.

J'ai été élevé en grande partie par ma tante moldue et son mari parce que mon père était souvent absent. Mais ma tante et mon oncle me détestent et m'ont toujours traité comme un moins que rien.

Mon cousin me frappait constamment et je n'avais pas d'amis.

En plus mon chien s'est fait écrasé la semaine dernière et... c'est vraiment trop injuste !

.

*jingle niais*

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Et voilà, c'étaient les derniers candidats. Veuillez accueillir Hannah, Cormac et Harry.

.

*applaudissements*

.

Maintenant les douze candidats vont transplaner au château. Puis lorsqu'ils seront tous arrivés, un bouclier anti-transplanage sera placé sur le château et le parc.

.

*PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP*

.

Voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonnes soirée et à demain pour la première quotidienne.

.

*retour du retour de la musique de décérébré*

* * *

_(1) Sirius n'est pas un Maraudeur, ici._

_(2) remplacer le *BIP* par Sang-de-Bourbe_

_(3) Uniquement sa mère parce que si vous vous rappelez, James est toujours vivant et fait partie d'une troupe de théâtre..._

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà, premier prime terminé._

_Donc, les primes auront lieux tous les vendredis. Chaque jour, il y aura un court chapitre qui présentera les évènements de la journée ( = quotidiennes ). Les nominations des profs seront sans doute annoncées le mardi ou mercredi et à partir de ce moment-là, vous pourrez voter pour nominer un candidat jusqu'au vendredi suivant_.

_Mais je vous le rappellerai à ce moment-là._

_Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas.  
_

_Bises,_

_Svet'  
_


	2. Quot' 22 août 2009

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ( 11 pour le premier chapitre ) mes très chers téléspectlecteurs, ça fait énormément plaisir !_

_En italique, les actions filmées qui – par définition – ne sont pas sonores._

_Place à la quot'_

* * *

*Générique*

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Bonjour à tous. Bienvenue à la première quotidienne du « Secret de la Nouvelle Tare Académie ». Les candidats sont arrivés hier au château, et sitôt arrivés, les premières tensions sont apparues. Draco semble ne pas apprécier la présence de Hermione. De leur côté, Lavande et Marietta ont eu vite fait de se lier d'amitié. Ou est-ce seulement leur instinct de commère qi les a poussé l'une vers l'autre.

.

*jingle soûlant*

.

_Les candidats entrent dans le château. Certains sont émerveillés, d'autres semblent blasés._

**Lavande** et **Marietta :** C'est trop beauuuuuuuu !!!

**Draco : **Chez moi, c'est mieux.

_Un peu plus loin._

**Luna : **Il doit y avoir plein de Billenfeux ici, ils adorent les vieilles pierres. Il faudra que j'en trouve, ils sont très utiles pour développer les capacités mentales. Je crois que ça pourrait être utile à certaines personnes ici.

_Encore ailleurs._

**Hermione :** J'espère qu'il y a des livres dans ce château.

_Ils visitent les différentes pièces et prennent rapidement leurs marques._

_._

_Dans la cuisine._

**Ginny :** Ron, je t'interdis de toucher à quoi que ce soit, tu serais capable de foutre le feu.

**Ron : **Mais, Ginny, tu vas me lâcher la grappe, oui ? Je suis assez grand pour me démerder tout seul.

**Sirius :** Alors, les jeunes, on se dispute déjà ? Venez au salon, on a organisé une fête de rencontre.

.

**Cormac :** Et moi, à dix-sept ans, je suis considéré comme le plus beau parti du pays. Et beau ne se rapporte pas qu'à mon physique parfait. Je suis aussi l'héritier d'une grande famille de sorcier lié au Ministre lui-même.

**Lavande **_( minaudant ) _**:** C'est vrai que tu es beau. Et tes cheveux ont l'air tellement doux au toucher.

**Marietta **_( minaudant elle aussi ) _**: **Je suis d'accord.

**Cormac :** Et bientôt, je serais un joueur de classe internationale.

.

_Plus tard._

.

**Hermione :** Draco ? Est-ce que tu peux m'aider avec ça, s'il te plait ?

**Draco :** Je ne te parle pas, sale _*BIP* (1)._

**Hermione :** Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles comme ça ? Je ne t'ai rien fait.

.

_Dans le Confessionnal._

**Draco : **Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas signé pour cette émission. Devoir côtoyer une *BIP* et devoir vivre comme un Moldu... Je n'aurais jamais penser devoir m'abaisser à un tel niveau.

.

**Ron :** Tu devrais faire un effort, Draco. Ce n'est quand même pas trop demander.

**Draco :** J'veux pas manger à la même table qu'elle. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi, j'vais bouffer ailleurs.

_Draco quitte la Grande Salle, son assiette à la main._

_On le retrouve assis au bas de l'escalier. Il parle seul._

**Draco :** Vont pas commencer à me faire chier ceux-là. Savent pas à qui ils ont affaire.

.

_Dans le Confessionnal._

**Hermione :** Bien sûr, ça m'a fait mal quand il a refusé de manger dans la même pièce que moi, sous prétexte que je suis née-moldue. Je pensais qu'à notre époque, les gens étaient plus ouverts d'esprit. Mais heureusement, Draco est le seul à avoir ce type de comportement.

.

_Dans la chambre rouge._

**Marietta :** J'arrive pas à croire qu'il existe encore des filles comme Luna ou Hermione. Elles n'ont aucun sens de la mode. Ce qui est essentiel pour survivre dans ce monde.

**Lavande :** C'est sûr, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elles deviendront des stars. En plus, je suis sûre qu'elles sont toujours vierges.

**Marietta :** Tu crois ? Remarque, ça ne serait pas étonnant. Tu as vu la coiffure de Hermione ? On dirait qu'elle ne s'est jamais coiffée. Et Luna est trop bizarre, jamais un mec sain d'esprit ne voudrait d'elle.

**Lavande :** C'est clair. Au moins, ça me fera déjà deux adversaires en moins. Et Hannah est hors-jeu aussi. Elle est jolie, mais trop timide. Par contre Ginny est à surveiller. Elle est belle, bien habillé et directe. Et il n'est _pas_ question qu'elle séduise n'importe lequel des gars avant moi.

**Marietta :** Et moi ?

**Lavande : **Tu peux choisir un gars auquel je n'aurai pas le droit de toucher. Mais pas Cormac ou Sirius. Eux, c'est chasse gardée.

**Marietta :** Draco, alors.

.

_Dans le Confessionnal._

**Harry :** J'ai l'impression que les gens, ici, ne sont pas très chaleureux et l'ambiance est mauvaise. Les jumeaux passent leur temps à se disputer, Draco insulte Hermione à la moindre occasion, Cormac ne parle que de lui et personne ne s'intéresse à moi.

.

_Au salon._

.

**Neville :** Tu sais, moi, je suis fils unique, alors je n'ai pas ce genre de problème.

**Ron :** Je t'assure, tu as vraiment de la chance, parfois, c'est invivable d'avoir une jumelle. Surtout quand elle est aussi envahissante et colérique que Ginny. Mais je l'aime quand même, faut pas croire.

.

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Et voici, une déclaration d'amour fraternel très particulière.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. On se quitte avec les images en direct du château. À demain.

.

_En cours de théâtre._

**Hannah :** ...je refuse. Et s'il me faut mourir pour cela, j'accepterais mon sort sans me plaindre.

**Remus :** Très bien, Hannah. Harry, à...

.

*générique de fin*

* * *

_(1) Les *BIP* remplacent les « Sang-de-Bourbe », prononcés par Draco tout au long de l'émission. Les autres jurons et insultes ne seront pas censurés ; mais « Sang-de-Bourbe » étant un terme raciste, il est banni par TV-Merdouille._

_

* * *

_

_Oui, c'est court, mais bon, le principe de la quot', c'est de présenter des extraits de la journée. Et puis, j'suis pas très inspirée aujourd'hui, surtout ^^_

_À demain, mes chers téléspectlecteurs !_

_Bises,_

_Svet'  
_


	3. Quot' 23 août 2009

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews mes très chers téléspectlecteurs, ça fait énormément plaisir !_

_En italique, les actions filmées qui – par définition – ne sont pas sonores._

_Et comme me l'a fait remarquer Arwen, les quot' sont censées prendre en compte l'intégralité ( ou presque de la journée ), et pour que cela soit mis en évidence, il faut définir les horaires ; ce sera fait à partir d'aujourd"hui.  
_

_Et maintenant, place à la quot'_

* * *

*Générique*

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Bonjour à tous. Les cours ont commencés hier révélant certains talents cachés. La timide Hannah deviendra-t-elle une bête de scène ? En tout cas, Remus Lupin semble penser qu'elle pourrait devenir une grande actrice. Et ce, après un seul cours.

.

*jingle soûlant*

.

_10h27. Harry est le premier à se lever. Il descend à la cuisine et commence à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde._

_10h42 :_

**Hannah :** Bonjour.

**Harry :** Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

**Hannah :** Oui.

_La jeune femme semble mal à l'aise et évite le regard de Harry._

**Harry :** Tu es Médicomage, il me semble, non ?

**Hannah :** Non, pas encore, il me reste une année d'étude avant le diplôme.

**Harry :** Moi, je commence à peine ma formation d'Auror, mais j'ai failli partir en Médicomagie aussi. Il faut dire que je suis un habitué des hôpitaux. Tu vois, je joue un peu au Quidditch, enfin quand je suis dans le monde magique vu que j'ai été obligé de vivre avec de Moldus qui me détestent à cause de mon père qui n'a rien à faire de moi et qui n'est presque jamais là. Mais voilà, il m'arrive toujours des accidents idiots. Un jour, on m'a même fait disparaître l'entièreté des os de mon bras droit en voulant réparer une fracture. J'ai souffert toute la nuit le temps qu'ils repoussent.

**Hannah :** Je n'ai jamais eu de tels cas durant mes gardes à Ste Mangouste.

_Draco entre dans la cuisine._

**Draco :** Salut. La *BIP* n'est pas là ?

**Harry :** Tu devrais être plus sympa avec elle.

**Draco :** Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux que je devienne ami avec elle aussi ? Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

**Harry :** Du bacon grillé.

**Draco :** Répugnant. Il n'y a pas des céréales, plutôt ?

**Harry :** Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te servir ? J'ai préparé le p'tit-déj' pour tout le monde, alors si ce qui est prêt ne te plait pas, tu te démerdes.

_Arrivée de Luna._

**Luna :** Bonjour tout le monde !

**Hannah :** Bonjour.

_Les garçons continuent à se disputer._

**Luna :** Pourquoi vous disputez-vous ? Vous avez bu du lait d'éruptif ?

**Harry :** Bonjour Luna. Tu veux du bacon ?

**Luna :** Merci, Harry. C'est très gentil.

_Petit à petit, tous les candidats descendent déjeuner, sauf Sirius qui dort toujours._

.

_13h49 : Sirius se lève enfin, alors que tous les autres sont en train de se préparer pour les premiers cours._

**Hermione :** Dépêche-toi, Sirius ! Monsieur Snape va être fâché si on arrive en retard.

**Sirius :** Zen, Hermy.

**Hermione :** Hermy ? Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !

**Sirius :** Ok. Bon, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais pouvoir boire mon café tranquillement.

.

_14h00 : Début des cours. Un groupe se rend dehors pour le jardinage, un autre va en cuisine._

_._

_14h23 :_

_Six élèves ( Cormac, Hermione, Sirius, Luna, Neville et Hannah ) sont debout, chacun devant un saladier. Neville et Sirius ont de la sauce dans les cheveux.  
_

**Severus :** Visiblement, aucun de vous n'est capable ne préparer correctement un plat aussi simple que des champignons à la catalane. Heureusement, je suis là pour vous apprendre à être moins empotés. Alors vous me faites disparaitre tout ça et vous écoutez bien tout ce que je vous dis ! Compris ? Sirius, Neville, nettoyez tout ce bazar avant de toucher à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Les autres, vous recommencez. On commence par émincer l'oignon et hacher finement l'ail. Après les avoir éplucher, Cormac !

.

_14h47 : _

_En cours de jardinage._

_Marietta et Lavande ont des fleurs dans les cheveux._

**Pomona :** Mesdemoiselles, nous ne sommes pas en cours de déguisement de princesse Cucuche ! Enlevez-moi ça tout de suite !

**Lavande :** Je ne peux pas garder celle-ci ? Elle va merveilleusement bien à mon teint.

**Pomona :** Par Merlin, mais c'est une Rose Rubisescante ! C'est extrêmement rare ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait espèce d'écervelée ? Il n'y a que sept de ces plantes dans le monde et chacune d'elle ne produit que trois fleurs tout les dix ans !

.

_17h34 : Ron est assis dans la Grande Salle avec Sirius et Harry._

**Ron :** Je le supporterai pas longtemps celui-là. Il passe son temps à se vanter : "moi je" par-ci, "moi je" par-là, "moi j'ai fait ci", "moi j'ai fait ça".

**Sirius :** Perso, celle qui m'énerve le plus, c'est Lavande. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi pot-de-colle. Elle me suis partout, toujours à faire des sous-entendus graveleux. Comme si j'allais lui céder juste parce qu'elle se balade en maillot de bain et qu'elle m'agite sa poitrine devant les yeux.

**Harry :** Elle est pareille avec tous les garçons. Sauf Draco. Celui-là, il...

**Lavande **_( arrive dans la Grande Salle )_ **:** Ah, tu es là, Sirius. Je te cherchais partout. Tu peux venir avec moi deux minutes, s'il te plait ? Il faut que je te parle.

**Sirius **_( souffle )_** :** Ok. Je reviens après, les gars.

_Sirius suit Lavande hors de la pièce. Ils s'asseyent dans les escaliers_.

**Sirius :** Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

**Lavande **_( le regarde dans les yeux ) _**:** Rien.

**Sirius :** Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu...

_Lavande l'embrasse mais se fait vite repousser._

**Sirius :** Non, mais ça va pas ?! T'as pas compris que tu ne m'intéresses pas ?

.

_Au Confessionnal._

**Lavande :** À mon avis, Sirius doit être homo. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne m'aurait pas repoussé comme ça. Aucun mec hétéro ne pourrait se refuser à moi.

.

_18h00 : cours de théâtre. Les douze candidats sont ensemble contrairement aux cours précédents.  
_

**Remus :** Bien, j'ai préparé des petits monologues. Vous en prendrez chacun un au hasard.

_Les élèves prennent chacun un parchemin._

**Remus :** Hannah ? Tu veux bien commencer ?

**Hannah :** Oui...

**Remus :** Alors, monte sur scène.

_Hannah lit son texte silencieusement avant de commencer à déclamer._

**Hannah :** Père, ne comprenez-vous pas ? J'aime Blaise et il m'aime. Et ni vos Gallions, ni vos menaces ne changeront cela. Mon âme lui appartient et jamais je ne pourrais aimer un autre que lui. L'homme que vous me voulez voir épouser est vil et méchant. Il est vieux et ne s'intéresse qu'à votre fortune. Et vous, vous ne voyez que la haute position à laquelle notre famille accèdera en cas d'union. Et si vous m'y obligé, mon coeur se brisera en mille morceaux qu'il sera impossible de rassembler. Alors Père, laissez-moi parler à monsieur Nott et lui dire que je refuse. Et s'il me faut mourir pour cela, j'accepterais mon sort sans me plaindre. _(_ _elle finit en pleurs )_

_Remus et les plusieurs candidats semblent émus. Tous applaudissent.  
_

**Remus :** Très bien, Hannah. Harry, à toi.

.

_19h48 :_

**Remus :** Bravo à vous tous, vous pouvez y aller. Hannah, félicitations, vous avez un véritable don.

.

_Au Confessionnal._

**Sirius :** C'est étrange pour moi d'être le plus âgé ici. Certains semblent s'attendre à ce que je sois un peu le grand frère qui montre l'exemple et qui calme les conflits. Mais je n'en suis pas capable. Je ne me considère pas comme un adulte. Pour moi, je suis encore et toujours un adolescent.

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Peter Pan est au château et on ne nous avait pas prévenu. _( rires )_. Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. On se quitte avec les images en direct du château. À demain.

.

_Dans la chambre verte._

**Cormac :** ...reil. Je suis toujours obligé de me lancer des sorts enlaidissants que je sors et que je ne veux pas...

.

*générique de fin*

_

* * *

_

_Toujours court mais c'est mieux que rien, non ?_

_À demain, mes chers téléspectlecteurs !_

_Bises,_

_Svet'  
_


	4. Quot' 24 août 2009

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews mes très chers téléspectlecteurs, ça fait énormément plaisir !_

_En italique, les actions filmées qui – par définition – ne sont pas sonores._

_Et maintenant, place à la quot'_

* * *

*Générique*

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Bonjour à tous. Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent dans le château du "Secret de la Nouvelle Tare Académie". En effet, les jumeaux se disputent tout le temps - ou du moins, Ginny s'amuse à passer ses nerfs sur son frère qui n'a rien demandé - et Draco continue sa guerre anti-Hermione. Néanmoins, certains candidats, eux, se rapprochent de manière étonnante. Bientôt des histoires d'amour au château ? Qui sait ?

.

*jingle soûlant*

.

_10h57 : Tandis que tout le monde se rend en cours de transformisme, Sirius est encore sous la douche._

_._

_11h12 : en cours._

**Minerva :** Maintenant que je vous ai expliqué le principe de transformisme, il vous faut choisir quel personnage vous allez incarner. Bien sûr, pour les garçons, ce sera un personnage féminin, et masculin pour les filles. Vous pouvez, soit choisir une personne existant réellement - ou ayant existé - ou alors créer votre propre alter ego.

**Draco :** Il n'est pas question que je me travestisse en femme. C'est indigne de mon Sang.

**Minerva :** Fais ce que tu veux, mais tu ne t'étonneras pas d'être nominé si tu continues à faire des caprices d'enfant gâté !

**Draco :** J'm'en fous d'être nominé. Plus vite je quitterai cet endroit, mieux je me porterai !

**Minerva :** Alors tu peux sortir de cette salle. Mais sache que je te nominerai d'office.

_Draco sort en claquant la porte violemment._

**Neville :** Peut-on incarner une personne de tout âge ou y a-t-il des règles à suivre ?

**Minerva :** La seule contrainte que je souhaite que vous suiviez, est le sexe du personnage. À part ça, tout est possible. Pourquoi ? Il y a quelqu'un que tu souhaiterais choisir ?

**Neville :** À vrai dire, je voudrais créer mon propre personnage, mais en m'inspirant du look de quelqu'un que je connais. Et cette personne est plutôt âgée.

**Minerva :** Ne nous en dis pas plus pour le moment, aujourd'hui, vous vous contentez de trouver votre personnage. Les essais de costume se feront au prochain cours.

.

_13h22 : dans la Grande Salle. Les candidats sont à table._

**Lavande :** Quelle horreur ! Il n'y a que des aliments hyper-caloriques sur cette table ! C'est beaucoup trop lourd.

**Marietta :** Si je mange une seule fourchette de quoi que ce soit, je vais devenir énorme !

**Hermione :** Pauvres choux ! C'est sûr que ça serait un drame, ça.

**Lavande :** Tu te moques de nous ?

**Hermione :** Non, si peux.

**Ginny **_( criant )_** :** Ron !

**Ron :** Quoi ?

**Ginny **_( criant ) _**:** Ce n'est pas parce que Lavande et Marietta ne mange pas, que tu dois prendre leur part ! Et mange proprement, on dirait un gamin qui n'a jamais appris à se servir d'une fourchette et d'un couteau !

**Ron :** Ben quoi ? Les frites, c'est meilleur quand on les mange avec les doigts.

**Ginny **_( criant ) _**:** Mais c'est grossier ! Heureusement que moi, je sais me tenir, sinon que penseraient les gens au sujet de notre famille ? Que nous sommes mal élevés et sans éducation ? Tu devrais avoir honte de montrer une telle image devant toute la communauté magique !

**Ron :** Et toi, tu devrais arrêter de hurler pour un rien, tu vas finir par passer pour une hystérique.

.

_14h17 : dans la cuisine._

**Draco :** Non, il n'est pas question que je fasse la vaisselle ! C'est un travail d'elfe. Ou de Moldu. La *BIP* n'a qu'à le faire, elle.

**Hermione :** On s'est tous mis d'accord pour se partager les tâches ménagères chacun notre tour. Et maintenant, c'est à toi de faire la vaisselle !

**Draco :** Je n'y toucherai pas ! Si ça te gêne tellement, tu n'as qu'à t'en charger. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était indigne de ton rang, tu n'es même pas une vraie sorcière.

_Hermione quitte précipitamment la cuisine._

.

_14h21 : dans la chambre rouge._

**Hannah :** Ça va, Hermione ?

**Hermione **_( reniflant )_ **:** Oui. En fait non. _( sanglote )_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me hait autant. En quoi mes origines sont-elles si détestables ? Il pourrait essayer de découvrir qui je suis avant de s'en prendre à moi, non ? Je le déteste !

**Luna :** Certaines personnes ont apprit à se méfier d'autres personnes depuis leur naissance. Draco doit être dans ce cas. Ses parents ont dû lui répéter sans cesse que les nés-moldus ne sont pas dignes d'être respectés et qu'ils sont inférieurs aux Sang-Pur comme lui. Ce n'est pas lui qu'il faut détester, mais l'éducation qu'il a reçue. Il est même plutôt à plaindre qu'à détester.

**Hannah :** Je pense que Luna à raison, Hermione, même si je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi.

**Hermione :** Je savais que des personnes avaient ce genre d'avis sur les enfants de Moldus, mais c'est la première fois qu'on m'agresse comme cela.

.

_Au Confessionnal._

**Hannah :** C'est difficile de ne pas en vouloir à Draco pour son attitude avec Hermione. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il est gentil avec tout le monde, autrement. Bien sûr, il a un caractère infernal par moment, mais ce n'est pas le seul. Il faudrait qu'il voit qu'Hermione est comme nous tous.

.

_16h33 : dans la Grande Salle._

_Ginny et Cormac rient tous les deux ensemble._

**Cormac **_( riant ) _**:** Elle faisait quoi ?!

**Ginny **_( riant aussi ) _**:** Elle s'entourait le ventre d'un espèce de film plastique. Et Marietta s'en était recouvert les cuisses. Il parait que c'est pour perdre le poids qu'elles ont pris avec le repas de midi.

**Cormac :** Mais elles n'ont mangé que de la salade et un yaourt zéro pour cent à deux ! D'ailleurs, elles ne l'ont même pas fini.

**Ginny :** Je sais, c'est ridicule !

**Cormac :** La prochaine fois qu'elles font un truc du genre, promets-moi de m'appeler illico, que je vois ça.

**Ginny :** Promis !

.

_16h41 : près du jacuzzi._

**Marietta :** Tu sais, mes parents sont des Sang-Pur tous les deux. Et ma mère travaille au Ministère.

**Draco **_( ne prête pas vraiment attention à la jeune fille )_** :** Hum...

**Marietta :** Et je partage ton avis sur Hermione, elle n'a rien à faire ici.

**Draco :** Ah. Tu es d'accord sur le fait qu'elle n'est pas une vraie sorcière ?

**Marietta :** Oui. D'ailleurs, ça se voit à sa façon de s'habiller. Aucun sens de la mode.

**Draco **_( se désintéressant des babillages de Marietta ) _**: **Si tu le dis...

**Marietta :** Toi par contre, on voit que tu viens d'une famille importante. Tu es élégant, bien habillé, tes cheveux sont bien coiffés. En plus, tu es super beau et...

**Draco :** Excuse-moi, il faut que j'aille faire quelque chose.

_Draco se lève rapidement et laisse Marietta en plan._

.

_16h56 : Dans le jacuzzi._

_Ron et Sirius chahutent._

**Ron :** Au secours, on me noie !

**Sirius :** T'avais qu'à pas essayer de me voler mon maillot !

**Ron :** Eh !, c'est toi qui a commencé !

_Ron se jette sur Sirius pour le chatouiller._

**Sirius **_( s'étouffant de rire ) _**:** Arrête, Ron ! C'est bon, j'abandonne !

.

_18h34 : un chien argenté entre dans la Grande Salle.  
_

**Harry :** Hey !, regardez ! Un Patronus...

**Patronus :** Message de la production : "Ce soir, sera organisée une soirée costumée sur le thème des Sorciers et Sorcières de légende. Vous trouverez vos costumes dans la salle de théâtre. Vous devrez choisir une tenue et la revêtir pour dix-neuf heures trente, heure de début de la soirée."

_Le Patronus s'évapore._

**Lavande :** Génial, j'adore les fêtes costumées. On fait toujours plein de rencontres.

**Ginny **_( couchée sur un canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Cormac ) _**:** Comme si tu allais faire des rencontres. Je te rappelle que ça fait trois jours qu'on est enfermé ici tous ensemble.

**Lavande :** Ah oui, c'est vrai.

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Sacrée Lavande, elle nous fera toujours rire. À ses dépends. J'ai hâte de voir tous nos candidats déguisés, ça risque d'être marrant.

À partir de ce soir et jusqu'à mercredi, vous pouvez votez pour nominer un candidat. Envoyez un hibou avec le nom des deux candidats que vous voulez voir partir. Le candidat qui aura reçu le plus de votes sera le Nominé du public. Un deuxième candidat sera nominé par les profs. Les deux nominés seront annoncés mercredi à la fin de la quotidienne.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. On se quitte avec les images en direct du château. À demain.

.

_Dans le parc._

**Ron **_( déguisé en Salazar Serpentard, à Sirius lui-même en Godric Gryffondor )_** :** Tu savais que Salazar et Godric avaient eu une relation homosexuelle ? J'ai toujours aimé cette...

.

*générique de fin*

_

* * *

_

_À demain, mes chers téléspectlecteurs !_

_Bises,_

_Svet'  
_


	5. Quot' 25 août 2009

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews mes très chers téléspectlecteurs, ça fait énormément plaisir !_

_En italique, les actions filmées qui – par définition – ne sont pas sonores._

_Et maintenant, place à la quot'_

* * *

*Générique*

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Bonjour à tous. Qui seront les premiers nominés du "Secret de la Nouvelle Tare Académie" ? C'est à vous de choisir. Envoyez le nom des deux candidats que vous souhaitez voir quitter le château. C'est par hibou et c'est entièrement gratuit ! Hier soir, le soirée "Sorciers et Sorcières de légende" a été très animée. Entre Ron et Sirius qui ont une attitude de plus en plus équivoque et Luna qui raconte des histoires parfois farfelues sur les grands sorciers et sorcières qu'ils incarnent tous le temps d'une fête, le château ne manque pas d'ambiance.

.

*jingle soûlant*

.

_19h48 : dans le parc, au bord du lac._

**Sirius :** Au fait, pourquoi t'as choisi Serpentard comme déguisement ? Il aurait été parfait pour Draco et ses idées sur les Sang-Pur.

**Ron :** T'avais déjà pris celui de Godric. Et je voulais absolument être un des deux.

**Sirius :** Remarque, cette perruque noire te va bien, ça change.

**Ron**** :** Par contre, toi en roux, c'est très spécial...

**Sirius :** Oh ça va, hein ! Est-ce que je me moque de ta barbe ? Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais être un de ces deux ?

**Ron :** Tu savais que Salazar et Godric avaient eu une relation homosexuelle ? J'ai toujours aimé cette histoire. Ça m'a toujours fasciné. C'était très courageux à l'époque d'afficher leur histoire.

**Sirius :** Tu te fous de moi, là ?

**Ron :** Non, je t'assure. Il y a des textes de cette époque qui en parlent. En tout cas, je suis content que ce soit toi, Godric.

.

_20h56 : dans la Grande Salle, à table._

**Luna**_ ( en Rowena Serdaigle )_** :** Vous savez, ce n'est pas vrai que Viviane a emprisonné Merlin dans une tour de verre. En réalité, ils sont partis ensemble à Paimpont, en France, et se sont cachés près du Miroir aux Fées dans la Forêt de Brocéliande. Ils y vivent toujours d'ailleurs. C'est eux qui ont donné le secret de la Pierre Philosophale et de l'Élixir de Longue-Vie à Nicolas Flamel.

**Hermione **_( en Viviane ) _**:** Luna, tu es sûre de toi ? Parce que tous les livres que j'ai lus ne mentionnaient que deux versions de l'histoire. Et aucune de ces versions ne raconte de telles choses. Soit Viviane emprisonne Merlin dans une tour invisible ou dans une grotte. Ou alors elle l'enferme vivant dans son tombeau. Quant à Flamel, je ne crois pas qu'il ait été en contact avec Viviane ou Merlin.

**Sirius :** On s'en fiche que ce soit vrai ou pas, l'essentiel c'est que ces histoires sont divertissantes.

**Lavande **_( en Circé ) _**:** Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas choisi Viviane et Harry Merlin ? On aurait été tellement bien assortit qu'on aurait pu croire les vrais. Tu dois regretter, Harry, non ?

**Harry **_( en Dumbledore ) _**:**_ ( ironique )_ Oui, beaucoup.

**Ginny **_( en Morgane ) _**:** Tu as d'autres anecdotes, Luna ?

**Luna :** Bien sûr. Vous savez que Dumbledore est homosexuel ?

**Harry :** Je n'y crois pas.

**Hannah **_( en Helga Poufsouffle ) _**:** Si, c'est la vérité. Ma grand-mère le connait et elle l'a vu dans sa jeunesse avec un garçon. Et ils paraissaient très proches. Plus que de simples amis.

**Luna :** Et il a eu une relation avec Grindelwald, c'est pour ça qu'il ne l'a pas tué lors de leur combat de 1945, mais juste fait emprisonné.

**Harry :** Mais ils se haïssaient !

**Sirius :** Ce n'étaient pas les seuls...

**Ginny :** Qui d'autre ?

**Sirius :** Serpentard et Gryffondor. N'est-ce pas, Ron ?_ ( clin d'oeil )  
_

**Ron :** Tout à fait, très cher.

.

_Le lendemain matin._

_Comme chaque jour, Harry est le premier levé et prépare le petit-déjeuner._

_10h41 : Lavande le rejoint._

**Lavande :** Salut, as bien dormi ?

**Harry :** Salut. Oui, plutôt bien.

**Lavande :** Moi, j'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse. J'ai rêvé de toi.

**Harry :** Ah...

**Lavande :** Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'on faisait ?

**Harry :** Pas vraiment, non.

**Lavande :** Je suis sûre que tu meurs d'envie que je te le dise. Et comme je suis une gentille fille, je vais te raconter. Alors, nous étions...

_Neville et Draco arrivent à leur tour._

**Harry :** Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Super soirée, hier, n'est-ce pas ?

**Neville :** Oui, c'était amusant. J'ai bien aimé les histoires de Luna.

**Draco :** Un peu bizarres, mais divertissantes. Comme Luna, quoi.

**Harry :** C'est clair ! Mais au moins...

**Lavande :** Harry, tu m'écoutes ? J'étais en train de te raconter mon rêve.

**Harry :** Plus tard, s'il te plaît. Ça me gêne que tu parles de ce que nous faisons dans tes rêves à tout le monde.

**Lavande : **Oh, tu es timide. C'est trop mignon !

**Harry :** Oui, c'est ça.

.

_Au Confessionnal._

**Harry :** Lavande est gentille, mais elle est vraiment trop collante. Et puis, j'ai la désagréable impression qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à moi. Il y a deux jours, elle en avait après Sirius et maintenant qu'elle a vu qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle, elle se rabat sur moi. Mais ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel de autres gars. Enfin, peut-être pas Ron. Lui et Sirius sont toujours ensemble. Je me demande si ils ne seraient pas homos...

.

_14h17 : cours de théâtre._

**Remus : **Donc, aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un exercice qui peut paraître ridicule au premier abord, mais qui est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît. Je veux vous donner une série de noms d'objets ou d'animaux et vous allez les mimer.

_S'ensuit toute une série d'images toutes plus ridicules les unes des autres : Lavande qui imite une cruche d'eau ( NdA : remarquez, c'est déjà une cruche ), Luna qui se prend pour une brosse à dents, Draco à quatre pattes et meuglant, Cormac faisant des mouvements de bras pour représenter un moulin, Hermione s'imaginant poussin qui sort de son oeuf, etc..._

.

_17h02 : dans les couloirs._

_Luna, Ron et Sirius, chacun tient une bouteille pleine d'eau._

**Sirius :** Vous ne m'aurez pas !

**Ron :** T'en penses quoi, Luna ? On peut l'avoir ou pas ?

**Luna**_ ( riant )_ **:** C'est faisable.

**Ron : **Alors... À l'attaque !

_Ron et Luna jettent de l'eau sur Sirius qui s'échappe en courant, poursuivit par les deux autres._

**Sirius :** Je suis plus rapide que vous ! Vous ne pourrez pas me rattraper !

**Ron :** Oh, pas besoin de te rattraper, on ne peut pas aller plus loin, tu vas être bloqué.

**Sirius :** Alors, je me rends, vous avez gagné.

**Luna :** Pas encore.

_Les deux poursuivants se jettent sur Sirius et lui versent le reste de leur eau sur la tête._

_._

_18h13 : dans la chambre verte._

**Neville :** Je pense que Severus va me nominer.

**Draco :** Minerva, évidemment. Et Pomona, peut-être.

**Harry :** Je sais pas, moi. Peut-être Pomona, comme pour Draco. Mais je ne pense pas que l'un de nous sera le nominé des profs. Je pencherais plutôt pour une des filles. Genre Lavande ou Marietta. Ou alors Cormac, mais pas un autre gars. Lui, il est vraiment doué en rien.

**Draco : **Sauf en vantardise.

**Neville :** Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne sera pas nominé par les profs qu'on ne sera pas nominé. Il y a aussi le public qui vote. Et on ne sait pas ce que les téléspectlecteurs voient de ce qui se passe ici.

**Harry :** C'est vrai.

**Draco :** Bah, on verra bien ça, demain.

.

_Au Confessionnal._

**Neville :** Je n'ai pas envie de quitter déjà le château, je m'y sens bien. Les gens sont cool et c'est amusant.

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Comme l'a si bien rappelé Neville, vous pouvez voter pour le candidat que vous voulez voir quitter le château. C'est simple et rapide, un simple hibou et le tour est joué. Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. On se quitte avec les images en direct du château. À demain.

.

_Dans la salle de théâtre._

**Remus :** ...re-à-terre. Et Cormac qui au contraire en fait trop.

**Minerva :** Pour moi, ce sera Draco car il a ref...

.

*générique de fin*

_

* * *

_

_J'ai réédité le chapitre parce que, comme l'a fait remarquer Violine, Dumbledore n'est pas censé être mort, mais a démissionné pour ouvrir une confiserie... Trop cruche, la Svet' ! Bref, merci Violine !  
_

_

* * *

_

_À demain, mes chers téléspectlecteurs !_

_Bises,_

_Svet'  
_


	6. Quot' 26 août 2009

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews mes très chers téléspectlecteurs, ça fait énormément plaisir !_

_En italique, les actions filmées qui – par définition – ne sont pas sonores._

_Et maintenant, place à la quot'_

* * *

*Générique*

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Bonjour à tous. Qui seront les deux nominés ? Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'émission pour en décider. Les cours continuent au château et on peut dire que l'imminence des nominations n'aide pas les élèves à se détendre. Et ce n'est pas Neville qui demande à tous les autres s'ils pensent être nominés qui va leur permettre de dé-stresser.

.

*jingle soûlant*

.

_09h12 :_

_Tout le monde dort encore au château. Dans la chambre rouge, un lit est en sur-effectif. Deux dormeurs supplémentaires ont envahi le lit de Luna : Ron et Sirius._

_._

_10h27 : dans la Grande Salle, déjeunant :  
_

**Draco :** Ron et Sirius sont déjà levés ? C'est bizarre, ils traînent toujours au lit, d'habitude.

**Hannah :** Non, ils ont juste changé de chambre. Ils dorment avec Luna.

**Hermione **_(1)_** :** Ils sont inséparables ceux-là. On pourrait tous s'en aller, tant qu'ils resteraient tous les trois, ils s'en ficheraient.

**Harry :** Comme Ginny et Cormac. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce bellâtre. Il est arrogant, prétentieux, sans un gramme d'intelligence.

**Draco :** Non mais j'hallucine ! Tu es jaloux !

**Harry :** Non ! Pas du tout !

**Draco :** Si tu l'es !

**Harry :** Bon, ben, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais me doucher.

**Draco :** Attends, tu ne vas pas te sauver comme ça.

_Draco suit Harry jusqu'à la salle de bain._

_._

_11h16 : cours de cuisine._

**Severus :** Cormac ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette... mixture ?

**Cormac :** Ben, un œuf battu.

**Severus :** Un œuf battu ? Et pourquoi y a-t-il la coquille dedans ?

**Cormac :** Il fallait pas la laisser ?

**Severus :** Imbécile ! Depuis quand mange-t-on la coquille des œufs ?!

**Cormac :** Euh...

.

_12h34 : dans la Grande Salle_

**Neville :** Tu penses que tu vas être nominée ?

**Hannah :** Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas très douée en cuisine, alors peut-être que Severus me nominera.

**Neville :** Et toi, Hermione ?

**Hermione :** On verra bien, j'essaie de ne pas y penser.

.

_14h01 :_

**Ron :** J'en sais rien, Neville ! Peut-être.

**Sirius :** Tu devrais arrêter de stresser, Nev'. Parce que tu vas finir par agacer tout le monde avec ça...

**Neville :** Je n'y peux rien. C'est dans ma nature de m'inquiéter tout le temps.

**Luna :** C'est la faute des Joncheruines. Ils perturbent souvent les pensées des gens.

.

_15h18 : Harry joue aux échecs avec Ron. Sirius et Luna regardent la partie.  
_

**Lavande :** Ryry ! Je dois _absolument_ te parler !

**Harry :** Je suis occupé, Lavande.

**Lavande :** Mais, c'est _important _!

**Sirius :** Aussi important que ce que tu devais me dire l'autre jour ? Juste avant que tu me sautes dessus pour m'embrasser.

**Ron :** Elle t'a _embrassé_ ?!

**Sirius :** Ouais. Je te l'avais pas dit ?

**Lavande :** Ryry, s'il te plaît ?

**Harry :** On verra plus tard.

**Ron :** Ça veut dire : dégage ! Tu déranges là. Alors, au revoir !

.

_Au Confessionnal. Lavande et Marietta ( NdA : faut bien qu'on la voit un peu...)._

**Lavande :** J'ai l'impression d'être à Gay Story. Le seul mec qui s'intéresse aux filles, c'est Cormac, mais il n'en a qu'après Ginny.

**Marietta :** C'est vrai, quoi. On est super toutes les deux et aucun gars ne s'intéresse à nous. Même mon Drakounet _(2) _préfère s'occuper d'Hermione - pour l'insulter ou la faire chier - plutôt que de moi.

.

_17h22_

**Ginny :** Ron, parait que t'as envoyé bouler Lavande ?

**Ron :** Et alors ? Tu vas m'engueuler ? Je suis habitué à force, tu sais.

**Ginny :** Non, t'as bien fait. Elle m'énerve à tourner autour des tous les mecs. Elle a même eu le culot de venir draguer Cormac alors qu'on discutait tranquillement tous les deux.

**Ron :** Dis-moi, sœurette, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ?

**Ginny :** Rien, on est juste amis.

**Ron :** Vraiment ?

**Ginny :** Bon, il est sympa. Et mignon aussi. Mais il n'y a rien. Du moins de son côté.

**Ron :** Oh, ma petite sœur est amoureuse !

**Ginny :** Je te rappelle qu'on a le même âge. Et que je suis l'aînée de huit minutes. Et je ne suis _pas_ amoureuse. Je l'aime bien, c'est tout.

.

_18h37 : "conseil" des profs, dans la salle de théâtre_

**Remus :** Hermione, elle n'arrive pas à entrer dans la peau de ses personnages ; elle est beaucoup trop terre-à-terre. Et Cormac qui au contraire en fait trop.

**Minerva :** Pour moi, ce sera Draco car il a refusé de suivre mon enseignement. Et Cormac aussi, pour les mêmes raisons que Remus. Donc ça fait, un vote contre Ron, Sirius, Hermione, Lavande et Draco et trois contre Cormac.

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Cormac est donc le nominé des profs. Les votes sont clos pour le ou la nominé(e) du public. Maître Lembrouille, notre huissier de justice vient de me communiquer l'identité du malheureux -nous avec le château pour l'annonce des nominations. Bonsoir tout le monde !

**Les candidats :** Bonsoir, Svet' !

**Svet' Lafolle :** Prêts pour la sentence ?

**Les candidats :** Hum...

**Svet' Lafolle :** Neville, confiant ? On a vu que tu _(3)_ étais plutôt inquiet depuis deux jours.

**Neville :** Stressé, mais ça ira.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Allez, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre. Alors le candidat nominé par les professeurs est Cormac.

**Cormac :** Moi ? Mais... Je ne comprends pas.

**Ginny :** C'est pas juste, il fait des efforts et...

**Svet' Lafolle :** Et le nominé du public est une nominée : Marietta.

**Marietta **_( se met à pleurer ) _**:** Les gens ne m'aiment pas ! _( NdA : comment t'as deviné ? )_

**Svet' Lafolle :** Je vous laisse vous remettre de cette annonce.

_*fin de la connexion avec le château*_

Les deux nominés sont donc Cormac et Marietta. Vous pouvez voter dès aujourd'hui pour sauver votre candidat préféré. Pour sauver Cormac tapez 1 et pour... Ah non, ça marche pas ça. Bon pour sauver le candidat de votre choix, envoyez son nom par hibou.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. On se quitte avec les images en direct du château. À demain.

.

**Lavande **_( pleurant avec Marietta dans ses bras ) _**:** Ma pauvre chérie, je ne veux pas que tu partes !

**Marietta :** Les gens ne m'aiment pas ! Les gens ne...

.

*générique de fin*

* * *

_(1) Eh oui, Hermione et Draco sont dans la même pièce, mangent autour de la même table et participent à la même discussion. Et ce, sans que Draco ne pique de crise "Moi Sang-Pur, toi Sang-de-Bourbe, moi pas vouloir toi ici". Ça relève du miracle..._

_(2) Non, Marietta et Pansy n'ont pas fusionné... sinon la cruche aurait deux neurones : le sien plus celui de Pansy..._

_(3) J'ai le droit de tutoyer les candidats, si je veux, nan mais oh !  
_

_

* * *

_

_À demain, mes chers téléspectlecteurs !_

_Bises,_

_Svet'  
_


	7. Quot' 27 août 2009

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews mes très chers téléspectlecteurs, ça fait énormément plaisir !_

_En italique, les actions filmées qui – par définition – ne sont pas sonores._

_Et maintenant, place à la quot'_

* * *

*Générique*

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Bonjour à tous. Cormac et Marietta sont les deux nominés de la semaine. Vous pouvez voter pour le candidat que vous souhaitez sauver. Pour cela, envoyez un hibou à la production du "Secret de la Nouvelle Tare Académie" en indiquant le nom de votre candidat préféré. Au château, l'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe. Marietta et Lavande passent leur temps à pleurer comme des Madeleine _(1)_, Ginny se lamente sur le possible départ de Cormac.

.

*jingle soûlant*

.

_Hier, 19h47 :_

**Svet' Lafolle :** Alors le candidat nominé par les professeurs est Cormac.

**Cormac :** Moi ? Mais... Je ne comprends pas.

**Ginny :** C'est pas juste, il fait des efforts et...

**Svet' Lafolle :** Et le nominé du public est une nominée : Marietta.

**Marietta **_( se met à pleurer ) _**:** Les gens ne m'aiment pas !

**Svet' Lafolle :** Je vous laisse vous remettre de cette annonce.

**Cormac :** Pourquoi moi ? Je suis pourtant cool et fort et beau et intelligent et... Parfait, quoi.

**Lavande **_( pleurant avec Marietta dans ses bras ) _**:** Ma pauvre chérie, je ne veux pas que tu partes !

**Marietta :** Les gens ne m'aiment pas ! Les gens ne m'aiment pas !

**Sirius :** Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si on allait préparer à manger, j'ai faim.

**Harry :** Ne t'approche pas de la cuisine, tu serais capable de tout faire sauter. Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu es nul est cuisine.

**Sirius :** Je sais.

**Harry :** Je m'en charge alors.

.

_Au Confessionnal._

**Cormac :** Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les profs m'ont nominé. Peut-être avaient-ils peur que je soit plus doué qu'eux dans leur domaine et que je leur pique la vedette. Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère que je ne partirai pas, vendredi.

.

_11h17  
_

**Ginny :** J'espère que tu seras sauvé par le public, après tout, ce n'est pas eux qui t'ont nominé.

**Cormac :** Je pense que le public s'est rendu compte à quel point je suis nécessaire à cette émission. Sans moi, ce ne serait plus pareil.

**Ginny :** Tu me manquerais beaucoup, si tu t'en allais.

**Cormac :** Toi aussi. J't'aime bien, tu sais.

.

_13h39 : dans le jacuzzi._

**Draco :** Je peux te poser une question ?

**Ron : **Vas-y.

**Draco :** Sirius et toi, il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

**Ron :** Pourquoi ? T'es intéressé ?

**Draco :** Non. C'est juste que tout le monde se demande si vous êtes juste amis. Mais personne n'ose demander.

_Sirius et Luna arrivent à ce moment-là. ( NdA : comme de par hasard ^^ )_

**Sirius :** De quoi vous parlez ?

**Ron :** De toi et moi, mon chou.

**Draco :** Alors, vous... C'est vrai ?

_Rires des deux intéressés._

**Ron :** On pratique le triolisme avec Luna.

_Ladite Luna pouffe de rire._

**Draco :** Allez, vous pouvez me répondre.

**Sirius :** C'est pas drôle si on répond, vaut mieux vous laisser vous poser des questions.

**Draco :** Luna, tu dois bien le savoir. Dis-moi la vérité, s'il te plait !

**Luna :** La vérité, c'est que c'est mes amis et que je respecterais leur volonté aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

**Draco :** Vous êtes pas drôle...

**Ron :** Non, c'est toi qui n'a pas d'humour.

.

_15h43_

_Dans la chambre rouge, sur le lit de Marietta._

_Pleurs des deux occupantes du lit.  
_

**Lavande :** Je vais être toute seule si tu pars.

**Marietta :** Je veux pas m'en aller. Je verrais plus mon Draco à moi.

**Lavande :** On pourra plus discuter comme ça. Oh, ma chérie !

_Les filles sanglotent dans les bras l'une de l'autre._

.

_18h03 : dans la cuisine  
_

**Harry **_( criant ) _**:** Hannah ! Tu peux venir, s'il te plait ?

_Hannah arrive_

**Hannah :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Harry :** Tu connais un peu les traitements moldus ? Parce que Neville, s'est méchamment coupé.

**Hannah :** Fais voir ça, Neville. Je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose si ce n'est pas trop grave.

_Hannah soigne la main de Neville._

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Pauvre Neville. Quoique, il n'a pas l'air malheureux qu'Hannah prenne soin de lui. Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. On se quitte avec les images en direct du château. À demain.

.

_Au Confessionnal._

**Hermione :** ...maine que nous sommes ici et nous ne nous connaissons pas encore vraiment bi...

.

*générique de fin*

* * *

_(1) Non, y'a pas de faute... C'est Madeleine et pas madeleines. Vous avez déjà vu un gâteau chialer, vous ? Moi non. Donc Madeleine, le prénom, comme Marie-Madeleine qui pleurait quand Jésus a été mis au tombeau ( ou quand elle l'a - d'après la Bible - vu après ça 'résurrection' )_

_

* * *

_

_Bon, je sais, je parle toujours de Ron et Sirius, laissant de côté d'autres personnages que je pourrais développer, mais :_

_-d'une, c'est dur de trouver chaque jour de quoi écrire pour atteindre les 1200/1500 mots ( et aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas d'inspi' DU TOUT ),_

_-de deux, les émissions de télé-réalité ne montrent que des moments choisis de la journée, ceux qui feront le plus d'audimat. Alors l'éventuelle aventure amoureuse de deux candidats ( qui plus est, deux hommes ) est un sujet de choix,_

_-de trois, je les aime bien, alors c'est normal que je préfère écrire sur eux que sur Harry par exemple.  
_

_

* * *

_

_À demain, mes chers téléspectlecteurs !_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


	8. Quot' 28 août 2009

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews mes très chers téléspectlecteurs, ça fait énormément plaisir !_

_En italique, les actions filmées qui – par définition – ne sont pas sonores._

_Et maintenant, place à la quot'_

_

* * *

**NOUVEAU : **découvrez le LJ officiel du "Secret de la Nouvelle Tare" ( je sais, je suis dingue, mais j'avais rien de mieux à faire hier soir ) : _http:// tare-academie. livejournal. com _( sans les espaces )_

_Présentation des candidats ( avec photos ), scoops, sondages...  
_

* * *

*Générique*

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Bonjour à tous. Cette première semaine arrive à son terme et avec elle va partir un candidat. Alors qui de Cormac ou de Marietta devra quitter le château, c'est à vous de le décider en envoyant le nom de votre candidat préféré par hibou vous avez jusqu'à la fin du prime de ce soir pour faire votre choix.

En attendant, il règne comme une atmosphère printanière au château, on roucoule, on drague, on est troublé. L'amour est dans l'air. _(_ _chantonne )_ Un jour, Cormac viendra, et Ginny sourira...

.

*jingle soûlant*

.

_10h37_

_Dans le parc._

**Harry :** J'espère qu'il va être éliminé celui-là, je le supporte pas.

**Draco :** De qui tu parles ?

**Harry :** À ton avis ? Cormac, évidemment ! Vous avez vu comme il parade dans tout le château, à croire qu'il se prend pour un roi.

**Neville :** Il n'est pas le seul, Draco fait un peu pareil. Le prend pas mal, hein...

**Draco :** T'inquiète.

**Harry :** Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Draco, ça me dérange pas, mais l'autre, là, il a le don de m'énerver rien que par sa présence.

.

_Au même moment, près du lac_

_Cormac et Ginny sont assis tous les deux, Ginny dans les bras de Cormac._

**Ginny :** Dis, tu m'aimes bien ou tu m'aimes tout court ?

**Cormac :** Je t'aime beaucoup, ça j'en suis sûr. Après, je ne sais pas si ça veut dire que je t'aime.

**Ginny :** Je comprends, t'inquiète...

.

_13h41_

_Dans la Grande Salle_

**Hermione **_( criant )_** :** Tu me fais chier ! J'en ai marre de tes insultes constantes !

**Draco :** J'ai raison pourtant, non ? Tes parents sont des Moldus, non ?

**Hermione **_( criant toujours ) _**:** Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire que j'ai été élevée par des _animaux_ ! Regarde Harry, il a aussi vécu chez des Moldus une bonne partie de sa vie et tu ne lui fais aucune réflexion ! Tu es même ami avec lui !

**Draco :** C'est différent !

**Hermione :** Et de quelle manière ? Explique-moi !

**Draco :** Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi ! Je fais et dis ce que je veux ! Et si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à te casser !

.

_16h12_

_Dans le jacuzzi_

**Lavande :** C'est bête que tu ne t'intéresses pas aux filles, parce que tu es très mignon.

**Ron :** Qui a dit que je ne m'intéressais pas aux filles ?

**Lavande :** Ben, toi et Sirius, vous...

**Ron :** Ça, c'est ce que tout le monde dit, mais on a jamais confirmé quoi que ce soit. Et puis même si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas aimer les filles et les garçons ?

**Lavande :** Et c'est le cas ?

**Ron : **Peut-être bien. Mais ne te fais pas trop d'idées, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre.

**Lavande :** C'est Luna, ton genre ?

**Ron :** Peut-être. Ou pas. De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas.

.

_17h23 : dans la chambre rouge  
_

**Lavande :** Moi, j'dis, faut se méfier de Ron, c'est un obsédé sexuel. Il en a jamais assez, alors il s'en fout que ce soit des filles ou des mecs qu'il met dans son lit.

**Marietta :** Tu crois qu'il pourrait nous agresser quand on dort ?

**Lavande :** Peut-être...

**Hermione**_ ( qui entre dans la chambre à ce moment )_** :** Vous êtes connes ou vous le faîtes exprès ?

**Lavande :** Pourquoi tu dis ça, la mal-coiffée ?

**Hermione :** Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit il y a quelques secondes ? Ce n'est parce que quelqu'un est bi, qu'il est dérangé ou obsédé ! Ni qu'il va sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

**Marietta :** Ça veut dire quoi "bi" ?

**Hermione : **C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais... Bi, la contraction de bisexuel - qui aime les deux sexes. C'était une pratique courante dans l'Antiquité, on dit d'ailleurs que tous les empereurs romains l'étaient. _( NdA : Hermione, je t'aime, épouse-moi ! Euh.. en fait non. Mais merci de défendre la cause )_

**Lavande :** C'est ça, on lui dira. En attendant, moi, je veux plus rester seule avec Ron. Si ça se trouve, il ne se contente même pas d'humains. _( NdA : toi par contre, si je te trouve, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! )_

**Hermione : **Tu es pitoyable.

.

_Au Confessionnal_

**Ron :** Lavande est une véritable idiote. Elle a passé la journée à dire à tout le monde de se méfier de moi sous prétexte que je suis bi ! Car oui, je le suis. Et j'en suis fier. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, personne n'a écouté ses délires - sauf Marietta, évidemment. Et les autres ont tous bien pris la nouvelle.

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Bravo Ron, ça, c'est bien dit ! À quand un Ministre de la Magie bi ou homo ?, je vous le demande. Oups, je m'éloigne du sujet là.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. On se quitte avec les images en direct du château et on se retrouve tout à l'heure pour le prime.

.

**Ginny **_( à Lavande ) _**:** ...sur mon frère ! T'es qu'une salope jalouse ! Tu...

.

*générique de fin*

* * *

_Un tout petit chapitre, mais il y a encore le prime à venir plus tard dans la journée, alors, vous m'excuserez de ne pas développer plus la quot' *puppies eyes* Et si vous ne me tapez pas à cause de la longueur de ce chap', vous aurez un chocolat virtuel en récompense !_

_

* * *

_

_À tout à l'heure pour le prime, mes chers téléspectlecteurs !_

_Bises,_

_Svet'  
_


	9. Prime 28 août 2009

_Et voilà, le prime !!! Il s'est fait attendre, mais bon, on est encore vendredi..._

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Waouh, j'ai dépassé les 100 ! ( 107 à l'heure où j'écris ). Ze vous z'aime !!!  
_

_Allez, bonne émission, mes chers téléspectlecteurs !_

_

* * *

_

*musique toute pourrie qui veut se faire passer pour un tube*

12 candidats enfermés dans un château où personne ne peut rentrer sans avoir les clefs.

*musique toujours aussi nulle*

Des tonnes de caméras – dont une dans la cuvette des toilettes.

*musique toujours horripilante*

Encore plus de micros que dans l'immeuble du Watergate.

*musique qui tape sur les nerfs*

Un jacuzzi avec plein de bulles dedans ( sinon ça n'en serait pas un ).

*musique qui rend cinglé*

C'est « Le Secret de la Nouvelle Tare Académie »

*fin de la musique la plus naze qui n'a jamais été créée*

* * *

**Svet' Lafolle :** Bonsoir mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs !

.

*applaudissements nourris*

.

Bienvenue sur le deuxième prime du "Secret de la Nouvelle Tare Académie" au terme duquel Cormac ou Marietta quittera définitivement la château. Vous pouvez encore voter pour sauver votre candidat préféré jusqu'à la fin de l'émission.

Ce soir, nous sommes connecté avec le château.

.

_*Une espèce d'écran holographique apparait derrière la présentatrice*_

.

Bonsoir tout le monde !

**Les candidats :** Bonsoir !

**Svet' Lafolle :** Une petite question aux nominés pour commencer. Comment vous sentez-vous? Marietta ?

**Marietta :** J'ai peur d'être éliminée, je n'ai pas envie de partir, je suis trop bien ici.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Nous verrons cela à la fin de la soirée. Cormac ?

**Cormac :** Pareil que pour Marietta. Et je n'ai pas envie de quitter Ginny.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Oh, y aurait-il quelque chose que nous ignorons ?

**Cormac :** Non, nous sommes très proches, c'est tout. Mais nous voudrions pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble. Et alors peut-être qu'il y aura plus...

**Svet' Lafolle :** Ginny ?

**Ginny :** J'aime énormément Cormac, et il le sait. Et ça ne concerne que nous.

**Svet Lafolle :** Bien sûr, bien sûr. Mais restons avec Cormac et regardons le petit sujet que nous lui avons consacré.

.

*jingle ridicule*

.

**Voix-off :** Parmi les douze candidats du "Secret de la Nouvelle Tare Académie" se trouve un cuisinier au talent très particulier : Cormac.

_Première leçon de cuisine par Cormac : les champignons à la catalane_

**Voix-off :** Cormac a une manière toute particulière d'émincer des oignons. Sans doute par peur de pleurer, il les coupe sans enlever la peau.

.

**Cormac :** Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais enlever la peau ? De toute façon, les oignons, c'est juste plein de couches de peau les unes sur les autres, alors une de plus ou un de moins ça ne change pas grand-chose.

**Severus :** Ça change que la peau n'est pas faite pour être mangée.

**Cormac :** Si, elle donne un goût unique au plat.

.

_Seconde leçon de cuisine : les crêpes_

**Voix-off :** Casser un œuf et le battre peut paraître la chose la plus simple en cuisine. Pas quand on s'appelle Cormac.

.

**Severus :** Cormac ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette... mixture ?

**Cormac :** Ben, un œuf battu.

**Severus :** Un œuf battu ? Et pourquoi y a-t-il la coquille dedans ?

**Cormac :** Il fallait pas la laisser ?

**Severus :** Imbécile ! Depuis quand mange-t-on la coquille des œufs ?!

**Cormac :** Euh...

.

**Voix-off :** La relève de Severus est assurée.

.

*jingle ridicule*

.

**Svet Lafolle :** Cormac, une petite explication ?

**Cormac :** C'est une nouvelle façon de faire la cuisine. Évidemment, les puristes trouvent toujours moyen de critiquer, mais c'est parce qu'ils sont jaloux.

**Svet Lafolle :** Bien sûr. Néanmoins, je t'assure que les crêpes à la coquille d'œuf ne sont pas très digestes. Enfin, si tu les aimes comme ça. Rappelle-moi juste de ne jamais manger un plat que tu auras préparé. D'ailleurs, je crois que les autres candidats t'ont interdit de préparer le moindre repas. Tout comme à Sirius.

Sirius à qui nous allons maintenant nous intéresser. Lui et Ron. "La Gazette de la Tare Académie", que vous retrouverez à chaque prime, s'est intéressé cette semaine à la relation qui unit les deux jeunes hommes. Relation qui intrigue beaucoup de monde.

.

*jingle spécial Gazette*

.

**Journaliste :** Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en mission micro-trottoir. Nous allons vous interroger sur la relation qui unit Ron et Sirius.

.

**Inconnu n°1 :** J'pense qu'ils sont potes. Pas plus.

**Ami de l'inconnu n°1 :** Ouais, mais y sont pas nets quand même. J'veux dire, deux mecs normaux dorment pas dans le même lit.

**Inconnu n°1 :** Ouais, mais y sont avec Luna. C'est pas comme si y étaient que tous les deux.

**Ami de l'inconnu n°1 :** Ouais, tu dois avoir raison.

.

**Inconnue n°2 :** Non, j'y crois pas. Pour moi c'est une manipulation de la production. Pour faire plus d'Audimat.

.

**Inconnue n°3 :** Ouais, j'pense qu'ils sont ensemble. Moi, ça m'choque pas, j'trouve ça mignon en fait.

.

**Inconnue n°4 :** Je trouve très bien qu'il y ait un couple gay dans un programme aussi populaire. Je suis une fervente défenseuse des droits des homosexuels et TV-Merdouille participe à faire entrer l'homosexualité dans les bonnes grâces du public.

.

**Inconnu n°5 :** C'est juste de la provoc', y veulent juste qu'on parle d'eux.

.

*jingle spécial Gazette*

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** C'est pas bien mademoiselle de de croire que la production de l'émission puisse manipuler les candidats pour faire plus d'Audimat. Mais chacun son avis, les jours ou semaines à venir devraient nous éclairer sur cette relation. À moins que l'un de vous deux veuille éclaircir la situation. Ron ou Sirius ?

**Sirius :** Comme nous l'avons déjà dit à certaines personnes ici, c'est beaucoup plus drôle de laisser flotter le doute. Le jour où nous en aurons marre de ce flou et que ça nous amusera plus, nous parlerons.

**Ron :** Et je voudrais ajouter que je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser manipuler.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Très bien, on sait à quoi se tenir maintenant. Mais nous voulons tous savoir - et moi, la première !

Cormac ou Marietta, vous pouvez encore choisir. Envoyer un hibou avec le nom de votre candidat préféré avant la fin de l'émission. On se retrouve après une courte page de publicité.

.

*publicités diverses et variées pour des produits sorciers _( j'abandonne, les pubs, j'suis trop nulle pour ça ^^ )_*

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Bonsoir à vous si vous nous rejoignez. Deuxième partie du deuxième prime du "Secret de la Nouvelle Tare Académie".

Ce soir, nous sommes en direct avec les parents et amis des deux nominés. Susan, vous m'entendez ?

.

**Susan :** Oui, Svet', je vous entends. C'est au "Chaudron Baveur" que les proches de Marietta se sont retrouvés pour suivre l'émission et encourager leur chouchoute. Mary, vous êtes la mère de Marietta, vous voulez lui dire quelque chose ?

**Mary :** Ma chérie, maman est fière de toi ! Tu es formidable. Je suis sûre que tu vas rester au château !

**Susan :** Une de ses amies veut-elle dire un mot ? Pour convaincre le public de voter pour Marietta. Mademoiselle ?

**Amie de Marietta :** Cho.

**Susan :** On vous écoute.

**Cho :** Voter pour Marietta ! Elle mérite de gagner, c'est la meilleure ! Marietta, on t'adore !

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Merci Susan. Nous reviendrons peut-être vous voir plus tard. Ernie ?

.

**Ernie :** Bonsoir, Svet'. La famille et les amis de Cormac se sont réunis au Manoir familial. Le Ministre de la Magie Rufus Scrimgeour est présent lui aussi. Monsieur le Ministre, un mot au sujet de Cormac ?

**Rufus Scrimgeour :** Je connais ce garçon depuis sa naissance, son père est un de mes proches amis. Mais ne croyez pas que j'essaie d'influencer le vote du public, monsieur McMillan.

**Ernie :** Je n'aurais jamais osé penser une telle chose, monsieur le Ministre.

**Rufus Scrimgeour :** Bien. Peut-être devriez-vous interroger quelqu'un d'autre. Cette jeune fille par exemple, elle m'a l'air de vouloir s'exprimer.

**Ernie :** Mademoiselle ?

**Jeune fille :** Pansy.

**Ernie :** Vous avez quelque chose à dire ?

**Pansy :** Oui. C'est un message pour Ginny, en fait. Cormac est _mon_ petit-ami ! Alors t'as pas intérêt à continuer à le coller comme ça, espèce de gourgandine ! Pas touche à mon Cormac chéri !_ ( NdA : MWHAHAHAHAHAHA ! )  
_

**Ernie :** Euh... Je crois que le message est bien passé, là.

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Merci, Ernie. Euh, Ginny ? Cormac ? Vous avez un mot à dire ?

**Ginny :** Non, on règlera ça plus tard.

**Cormac :** Ginny, je...

**Ginny :** Toi, ta gueule !

**Cormac :** Mais, laisse-moi te...

**Ginny :** Non ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre !

**Cormac :** Je...

**Ron :** T'as pas entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Continue de la faire chier et je te pète la gueule, compris ?

**Svet' Lafolle :** Heu... S'il vous plaît ? On peux revenir au déroulement normal de l'émission ? Vous réglerez vos problèmes après, il ne reste que quelques minutes.

Bien... Ah, on m'annonce que les votes sont désormais clos. Nous connaitrons le candidat qui quittera le château ce soir, d'ici une minute ou deux. En attendant, l'un de vous veut-il nous parler de cette première semaine au château ? Draco, peut-être ?

**Draco :** Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je n'aurais jamais crû que je pourrais survivre aussi longtemps avec une Sang-de-Bourbe_(1)_ dans mon entourage proche, mais j'ai réussi.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Draco, ce genre de terme n'est pas tolérable. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Oh, Maître Lembrouille !

**Maître Lembrouille :** Voici les résultats des votes du public.

**Svet Lafolle :** Merci, Maître. _( ouvre une enveloppe scellée que lui a donné l'huissier )._ Alors, le candidat qui reste au château est... Cormac !

**Marietta **et **Lavande :** Non ! _( pleurent )_

**Svet' Lafolle :** Marietta ? Tu as cinq minutes pour dire au revoir à tous le monde. Après ces cinq minutes, tu devras te rendre à la grille du château où l'on viendra te chercher.

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir ! On se retrouve demain pour une nouvelle quotidienne !

.

*générique de fin*

* * *

_(1) Et oui, on peut pas censurer le direct...  
_

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà, Marietta dégage, je crois que ça doit faire plaisir à beaucoup d'entre vous, vu le nombre de voix en faveur de son départ ( 28 contre 7 pour celui de Cormac )._

_Bon, c'était court, mais c'est mon deuxième chapitre de la journée et j'ai un peu de mal avec mon inspi', là... Vous me pardonnez ? *puppies eyes* Il me reste des chocolats virtuels...  
_

_Merci de votre assiduité ( j'vous adore ) et à demain pour le début d'une nouvelle semaine !_

_Bises,_

_Svet'  
_


	10. Quot' 29 août 2009

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews mes très chers téléspectlecteurs, ça fait énormément plaisir !_

_En italique, les actions filmées qui – par définition – ne sont pas sonores._

_Et maintenant, place à la quot'_

_

* * *

**NOUVEAU : **découvrez le LJ officiel du "Secret de la Nouvelle Tare" ( je sais, je suis dingue, mais j'avais rien de mieux à faire hier soir ) : _http:// tare-academie. livejournal. com _( sans les espaces )_

_Présentation des candidats ( avec photos ), scoops, sondages...  
_

* * *

*Générique*

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Bonjour à tous. Marietta a quitté le château hier soir. Et ce dans une quasi indifférence de la part des autres candidats, tous plus ou moins occupés par la révélation qui a eu lieu hier en direct. L'existence de la petite-amie de Cormac. Même Lavande qui était pourtant très proche de Marietta ne s'intéresse qu'au cas Cormac.

.

*jingle soûlant*

.

_22h49_

**Svet' Lafolle :** Alors, le candidat qui reste au château est... Cormac !

**Marietta **et **Lavande :** Non ! _( pleurent )_

_._

___23h21_  


**Cormac :** Ginny, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît...

**Ginny :** Non ! Tu ne m'approches pas, espèce de salaud ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu me mentir, ordure ? Tu savais que je t'aime et toi, tu me laisses croire que ça pourrait etre possible entre nous, alors que tu as déjà une copine dehors ! Et elle, tu y as pensé ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle a dû ressentir en nous voyant comme nous étions ces jours ? T'es vraiment le pire mec que j'ai rencontré !

**Cormac :** Ginny, je...

**Ginny :** Non, tu te tais ! Je te déteste !

.

_Au Confessionnal_

**Ginny :** Je déteste ce type ! Il connaissait mes sentiments et il en a joué. Il a de la chance que je n'ai pas ma baguette parce que dans le cas contraire il aurait goûté de mon sortilège de Chauve-Furie !

Je voudrais dire à sa petite-amie que je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé ces jours mais j'ignorais que Cormac n'était pas célibataire.

.

_9h32_

_Dans la chambre rouge, Ginny est réveillée et pleure dans son lit._

_._

_11h26_

**Sirius : **Tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler, ça concerne ta sœur, pas toi.

**Ron :** Si, ça me concerne. Pour moi, la famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important et je n'accepte pas qu'on traite ma sœur comme ça ! Ce salaud s'est foutu de sa gueule, il a trahi la confiance qu'elle avait en lui.

**Luna :** Ginny a pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit à cause de lui, Sirius. Je comprends que Ron soit fâché. Tu ne le serais pas si on faisait du mal à ta soeur ?

**Sirius : **Je n'ai pas de soeur. J'ai juste un idiot de frère_(1)_ que je n'ai pas vu depuis des années. Mais je suppose que si on faisait souffrir la seule de mes cousines avec qui j'ai encore des liens, je serais assez énervé pour faire une connerie.

**Ron :** Je vais lui casser la figure à cet imbécile. Ça lui apprendra à lui à se foutre de la gueule de ma sœur !

.

_13h43_

**Harry :** Je l'ai toujours dit que ce type n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Regardez la pauvre Ginny, elle est complètement défaite à cause de lui.

**Draco :** Avoue que ça t'arrange bien.

**Harry :** Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrangerait que Ginny soit triste.

**Neville :** Pour la réconforter peut-être ?

**Draco :** Et lui montrer que toi, tu n'es pas une ordure contrairement à ce m'as-tu-vu.

**Harry :** Mais... Mais pas du tout. Pourquoi je... Non...

.

_16h57_

**Lavande :** Franchement, la réaction de Ginny est exagérée.

**Cormac :** Je lui ai menti. Et j'ai en quelque sorte trompé Pansy.

**Lavande :** Et bien moi, ça me gênerait pas. Ta copine est hors du château. Ce qui se passe dedans ne la regarde pas. Et comme Ginny ne veut plus de toi, je veux bien être ta copine du dedans.

**Cormac :** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

**Lavande :** Je veux bien être ta copine pendant qu'on est ici.

**Cormac :** Va-t-en, Lavande !

**Lavande :** Mais...

**Cormac :** Dégage !

.

_Au Confessionnal_

**Cormac :** Lavande n'a aucune morale. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui l'intéresse à part elle-même, séduire chaque mec qui passe prêt d'elle. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle me drague qui me gêne, mais les circonstances.

.

_18h44_

**Harry :** Ginny ? Ça va ?

**Ginny :** À peu près...

**Harry :** J'ai fait du chocolat chaud, tu en veux une tasse ? Ça fait du bien au moral.

**Ginny :** Je veux bien, alors.

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Lavande qui se fait envoyer sur les roses. Hum, ça sent le sapin pour elle. À moins que Cormac finisse par céder, mais là, ça serait le bouquet ! Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. On se quitte avec les images en direct du château. À demain.

.

**Sirius :** ... mon chou. Allez, soit sympa. Tu sais que je t'aime.

.

*générique de fin*

* * *

_(1) ben ouais, Regulus est pas mort... j'l'aime bien, alors je le ressuscite, même si il sert à rien dans l'histoire, na !_

_

* * *

_

_C'est hallucinant à quel point je manque d'inspi'... Non, ce n'est même pas ça, j'ai les idées, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à les mettre en place. C'est grave, monsieur le Guérisseur/Médicomage ? ^^  
_

_

* * *

_

_À demain, mes chers téléspectlecteurs !_

_Bises,_

_Svet'  
_


	11. Quot' 30 août 2009

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews mes très chers téléspectlecteurs, ça fait énormément plaisir !_

_En italique, les actions filmées qui – par définition – ne sont pas sonores._

_Et maintenant, place à la quot'_

_

* * *

**NOUVEAU : **découvrez le LJ officiel du "Secret de la Nouvelle Tare" ( je sais, je suis dingue, mais j'avais rien de mieux à faire hier soir ) : _http:// tare-academie. livejournal. com _( sans les espaces )_

_Présentation des candidats ( avec photos ), scoops, sondages...  
_

* * *

*Générique*

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Bonjour à tous. Les tensions ne sont pas encore apaisées au château, mais l'ambiance y est un peu plus détendue.

.

_11h43_

_Dans la Grande Salle_

**Neville :** Au fait, Hannah, je voulais te remercier pour tes bons soins. Grâce à toi, ma main est presque entièrement guérie.

**Hannah :** Ce n'est pas grand-chose, tu sais.

**Neville :** Quand même, il y a peu de Médicomages ou de Guérisseurs qui maîtrisent les traitements moldus.

**Hannah :** Nous sommes de plus en plus nombreux à choisir l'option "médecine". Par rapport au programme de rapprochement avec les Moldus.

**Neville :** En tout cas, je suis sûr que tu feras une bonne Médicomage _(1)_.

.

_14hOO_

**Minerva :** Tiens, Draco. Tu t'es décidé à participer à mon cours ?

**Draco :** Ouais... Mais c'est juste pour me foutre de la gueule des autres.

**Minerva : **Nous verrons bien. Bon, aujourd'hui, nous allons procéder à la présentation des personnages. Qui veut commencer ?

**Neville :** Moi, je veux bien.

**Minerva :** Très bien. Va te préparer dans la loge.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Neville ressort de la petite pièce à l'arrière de la scène. Il est vêtu d'une robe de sorcière, une étole en renard, un grand chapeau avec un rapace empaillé sur le dessus et un grand cabas rouge. Il a aussi mis une perruque avec des cheveux longs et noirs_.

**Luna **_( éclatant de rire ) _**:** On dirait Severus habillé en grand-mère. Tu es tellement drôle, Neville !

.

_15h08_

**Harry :** Elle a raison, tu sais.

**Draco :** Mais c'est une *BIP*

**Harry :** Et moi, ma mère était une née-moldue. Et pourtant, tu ne me méprises pas comme tu le fais avec Hermione. Je sais que je me répète, mais tu devrais vraiment essayer de la connaître avant de la critiquer. Je lui ai parlé plusieurs fois et elle est très gentille et intelligente. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais t'entendre avec elle.

**Draco :** Mais que veux-tu que je lui dise ? On a aucun point commun tous les deux.

**Harry :** Tu n'en as aucun avec Luna et pourtant tu ne la méprise pas et tu lui parles.

**Draco :** Bon, si tu y tiens tant que ça, j'essaierai de faire des efforts ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour devenir son ami.

.

_Au Confessionnal_

**Hermione :** C'était bizarre de voir Draco venir me voir sans m'insulter. Et quand il a voulu me parler, je me suis posée des questions sur sa santé mentale. Ça fait une semaine qu'il me traite comme une moins que rien et là, il engage une discussion comme si de rien n'était.

.

_17h02_

**Sirius :** Lavande ? Tu sais où sont Luna et mon chou ?

**Lavande :** Je sais pas ! Et je m'en fous du tordu et de la dingue !

**Sirius :** Ron n'est pas tordu ! Et Luna est beaucoup moins dingue que toi.

.

_Au Confessionnal_

**Ron :** Depuis hier, on s'amuse avec des surnoms débiles tous les trois. Le plus drôle ça été la première fois où les autres nous ont entendu. Maintenant, plus personne ne s'en formalise. À part Lavande qui nous prend pour des cinglés et qui n'ose plus s'approcher de moi.

.

_18h54_

**Cormac :** Ron ? S'il te plaît, on peut parler ?

**Ron :** Attends, pourquoi j'accepterais ? Tu t'es foutu de ma sœur et maintenant elle est malheureuse à cause de toi. Alors désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter. Donc si tu pouvais dégager le plancher, ça m'arrangerait.

.

**Svet' Lafolle :** Coriace le Cormac. Mais Ron semble l'être plus que lui ; il devrait tenter de se faire oublier s'il ne veut pas avoir affaire à un frère en colère. Surtout si celui-ci à le même caractère de feu que Ginny. Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. On se quitte avec les images en direct du château. À demain.

.

**Ginny :** Ron ! Arrête tes idioties tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas le...

.

*générique de fin*

* * *

_(1) Neville et la drague, ça fait deux ^^_

_Ouais bon, je crois que je vais arrêter de m'excuser pour la longueur des chapitres, sinon je ferais ça à chaque fois. Donc une bonne fois pour toute : Pardon pour la longueur ridicule de mes chapitres mais ça compense avec le fait que je poste tous les jours, non ?  
_

_

* * *

_

_À demain, mes chers téléspectlecteurs !_

_Bises,_

_Svet'  
_


	12. NOTE

Pas de chapitre aujourd'hui mais une note. Je sais que ce n'est pas permis par FFnet et donc elle disparaîtra rapidement.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué au cours des derniers jours, mon inspiration concernant cette fic se fait de moins en moins importante. À vrai dire, je ne m'amuse plus du tout avec cette histoire et j'ai dû me forcer à écrire les derniers chapitres en date. Et là, je n'arrive plus à "pondre" la moindre phrase. Même en me forçant.

Et je dois avouer que je me suis laissée dépasser par l'ampleur de la tâche qui m'attendait avec cette fic.

Cela fait des heures ( sans exagération ) que je suis devant ma feuille pour écrire le chapitre d'aujourd'hui et pas un mot ne sort.

Donc je vais arrêter quelques temps et j'essaierai de reprendre cette fic plus tard. Enfin, je dis bien "essayer", car rien n'est moins sûr.

Je sais que ce n'est très respectueux ( et je tiens à m'en excuser ) pour les lecteurs d'arrêter comme ça en plein milieu de la fic. Mais je préfère arrêter ( momentanément ou non ) avant que ça ne devienne du grand n'importe quoi ( enfin, pire que ça ne l'est déjà ). J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...

.

J'avais aussi parlé d'une surprise concernant cette fic à certains lecteurs. Surprise pour laquelle Arwen m'a aidée ( encore merci, Présidente ). J'en ai commencé la rédaction de ce chapitre et j'essaierai de la finir et de la poster même si je ne reprends pas l'histoire en elle-même.

.

Je vous remercie toutes et tous, et en particulier les "anonymes" à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre individuellement.

.

À bientôt, j'espère.

Bises,

Svet'


End file.
